


A Flurry

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snow Globe, first snow, snowglobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex loves her new life in Los Angeles, but misses the snow of MidWest winters.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️

The tiny, white plastic pieces swirled around the glass globe as Alex shifted it on its head. Her wrist turned softly back and forth, gently shaking the fragile container. She set the snow globe back on the shelf and watched as the glitter and snow flitted about the tiny winter wonderland tucked safely inside. 

Her fingers grazed the cool, glass surface. A quiet breath escaped through her weak smile. She loved her life, but there were days that she missed home, and today was one of them. She closed her eyes and thought back to the picture her mom had texted her earlier.

The first snow had always been her favorite. It was simply magical (though, to be fair, she felt all snow was in fact magical). The crisp scent of the cold air signaling winter’s inevitable arrival. The low hanging grey clouds that painted the sky. The cool breeze that kissed your cheek while you waited, face turned upward, watching as the little, frozen crystals fell. The moment when that first flake brushed your skin, melting immediately as though it were never there, leaving only a tiny puddle as a memorial for what had been lost. The way the world turned white as a flurry surrounds you, bringing a promise of hope and light that only such a thing could bring. It was magic—all of it—simple and pure. The kind you had to experience to understand.

By the time her eyes opened again, the plastic flurry, much like the one she had imagined in her memories had faded away. 

❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️

“What’s this?” Her fingers grazed the long, plain envelope her husband had offered her.

“Open it.” 

Alex’s smile of intrigue slipped down as her features wrinkled in confusion.

“I know you miss the snow,” he offered, noting the puzzled look upon her face.

Her head fell from side to side in contemplation. “How?”

“I saw you with the snow globe the other day. The light in your eyes, but also the sadness,” he paused. “And the way you spoke about home these past few days; there has been this longing for something that seemed to be missing."

His finger curled under her chin lifting, her face toward him. “I spoke with Chazz, and we found some time in a couple of weeks that both you and I were free. I worked it out and made reservations for us to spend a week in Aspen. However, should you prefer somewhere else, just say the word, and whatever you want, it yours.”

“Thomas. I—” She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, the light of the room sparkled in her teary gaze. “I don’t know what to say.”

His thumb caressed her cheek as he cradled her face. “You don’t have to say anything.”

She laced her fingers over his hand, turning into it, pressing a kiss on his palm. “Thank you.”

He drew her closer, wrapping her snuggly in his warm embrace. “There’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t do or get you to make you smile.”

Her arms curled around him, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Then, in that case, all I would really need is you.” 

❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️


	2. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the first drabble... Thomas and Alex are in Aspen as he promised earlier.

❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️🤍❄️

The snowfall painted the landscape in a fresh coat of white, blanketing the world under its shimmering surface. Snow swirled around her like an invisible dancing partner, urging her to twirl and sway freely in the chilling air. She happily surrendered to winter medley singing in her ear.

“Alex.”

Her name was a whisper lost to the whirling winds surrounding her on the balcony of their master suite. The storm raged around her. She held her open palms up in front of her watching as the snowflakes collected safely, before melting against the heat of her hands. 

“Alex,” Thomas called again from the comfort and warmth of their bed. 

The dazzling display in the quiet night pulled her into the fairytale she was crafting in her mind. A blustery breeze sent flurries brushing across her face, leaving their mark as they kissed her delicate features. 

His soft touch burned against her frozen skin, startling her back into awareness. The magic of the snow danced on without her. 

Thomas shook his head as his wife turned into him. The rebuke he had planned about letting the cold and snow into their room faded at the sight of the bliss etched across her red nose and rosy cheeks. “You’re shivering.”

Alex’s eyes readjusted to the soft light of the room, noting how her skin prickled from the cold winds. A moment earlier, she had not been bothered by it. Her adoration of the storm and the fantasy she had constructed shielded her from the cold.

“We have a whole week,” Thomas reminded her. He wrapped his arms snuggly around her, brushing his own kiss on her nose. The lingering heat of his breath warmed her frozen facade. “Come to bed, my love.”

She nodded in agreement. The heat of the hearth nearby offered a warm hug that sent a shiver shaking through her core.

Thomas pushed the snow that had accumulated in the open doorway back outside and closed the door, locking the storm and its chilling winds outside. 

A soft chuckle of amusement slipped from his lips as he guided his wife to bed, in awe of the childlike wonder that enraptured her spirit.


End file.
